The Seaside Excursion
by hokie3457
Summary: Engaging in love


**A/N: Just a bit of love for this 5th week of the hiatus! I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always, always welcome!**

The Seaside Excursion

"I'm pretty drunk, how 'bout you" she slurred her words as she leaned into him, one arm around his waist, the other playing with the hair above his forehead.

"I'm a little buzzed. Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air?"

She didn't have to be asked twice. She fell out of the embrace and pulled him by the hand calling out loudly over the music "let's go down by the water."

Tripping through the doorway of the club, she stumbled onto the boardwalk outside. Other patrons, some in equal spirits, others not and still others far beyond her, paid no attention as they started to walk along the wooden planks of the sidewalk.

She was playfully swinging their arms back and forth, their hands clasped together. Looking to their left, she saw his car and exclaimed as she began to walk quickly toward the parking lot "look, there's your car. My flip-flops are in your back seat. Can I get rid of my shoes and get 'em? Please, please, please?" She stopped walking and turned toward him putting out her bottom lip in a pout and looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Looking at her shoes that he was carrying, he held them up and said "you mean these?"

Penny had a questioning look on her face as she looked from his hands down to her feet and back again.

She let out a sound, not unlike a horse blowing air through its snout, and then laughing said "I totally forgot I took 'em off."

"Um-huh" he said. "Do you still want the flip-flops?"

You bet lover boy. There's a blanket and some other stuff there too. C'mon."

She took off toward the other end of the boardwalk and skipped down the steps. Waiting on the asphalt for Leonard to catch up, she put both of her hands on her head and mussed up her new, shorter hair-do.

"I so love my new hair. Are you sure you like it Leonard? You don't mind that it's not long anymore?"

Laughing at this inebriated, non-stop talking version of his love, he replied "You look beautiful" as he stepped next to her.

"Oh thank you baby!" she exclaimed and covered his mouth with hers. Pulling away after the not short kiss, a huge, beaming smile came over her face. She finally opened her eyes and said "I'm your fiancée, you know." She said. That's fiancée with two 'ee's'. You're my fiancé - - one 'e'. One 'e' is for boys; two 'ee's' for girls. I looked it up."

"That's interesting" he said, laughing again.

"I'm your intended. We're betrothed. We'll soon be espoused." She said each word with both happiness and pride in her eyes.

"I looked them all up. It was when I was - - " she looked around to see if anyone was listening and then said softly "it was when I was practicing writing my name 'Penny Hofstadter. Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter. Mrs. Penny Hofstadter. Dr. and Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter'. " She said each example in a lower voice, trying to make it sound official.

"You practiced writing your name?" he said, almost in disbelief.

She bit her bottom lip, shook her head yes and then turned and ran the rest of the way to his vehicle. Along the way she yelled out "ouch. Ouch. Ouch" as she ran over some small rocks in her bare feet.

When he caught up to her, she was leaning against the car with her leg bent, resting on the knee of the other, examining the sole of her foot.

"I guess that wasn't very smart."

Placing her shoes on the ground, he bent down to examine her foot. Not being able to see, he took out his cell phone and swiped it open. The light from the screen illuminated the foot she had been looking at. He brushed off several small pebbles that were stuck there. He tapped it twice and said "let's see the other". She complied and he repeated what he did with the first. As he did, she reached down and once again began playing with his hair, entwining her fingers in the curls.

"My hero" she said softly.

Finishing, he gave the foot a squeeze and stood up. "No cuts" he said. "They'll probably only hurt for a minute." He then found himself enveloped in a hug. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you honey. That was really sweet."

She then grabbed him by the waist and began rummaging through his pockets until she found his car keys. Pushing the "unlock" button twice, she opened the door to the back seat on the passenger side and bent into the back, looking for the flip-flops.

"I sure hope you are taking this opportunity to stare at my ass, there Dr. Hofstadter" her voice came back muffled.

His only reply was an "uh - - umm - - - errr." Because that was exactly what he was doing. The muffled voice came back with a throaty laugh and said "that's my man!". She then wiggled her rear end and put a hand on her hip and hiked the already short dress a bit higher, revaling more than a little bit of her panties. "Too bad I didn't wear a thong!"

Finding the footgear she sought, she stood up straight, put one hand on his shoulder, stuck out her tongue in concentration and put the sandal on her left foot. Switching hands on him, she repeated the action for the right.

She then turned and aimed the key fob at the car and pushed the lock button.

"Look back here" she said, while walking to the rear of the car.

She pushed the button to unlock the trunk and as it swung open, she leaned forward again and again Leonard followed the hem of her dress as it rode up once more.

"Is the lighting a little better here?" she asked teasing him again.

"Sorry" was all he could come up with.

Standing up, she pulled out a large blanket along with a shoulder bag, turned around to face him and said "don't be", then winked at him.

She handed him the blanket and as she swung the bag over her shoulder, she said "this is our beach bag. It has some towels and maybe some other stuff in it. Follow me" she said as she raced off to the edge of the parking lot, where the sand for the deserted beach began.

Arriving down close to the water at the shore line, Penny jumped up and down enthusiastically waiting for him to catch up. She had flung the bag containing the towels onto the sand and had kicked off the flip-flops.

Finally reaching her, he looked around and did not see any shapes of other late-night beach goers. The area was indeed completely deserted.

Penny took the blanket from him and holding on to the edges, flung it forward so it spread out over the sand. Bending down with the blanket as it settled, she placed the bag and her shoes on top.

"Baby, take off your shoes and socks. We'll go for a walk."

Sitting down on the blanket, he did as she requested. She walked over and stood next to where he sat. Once again, she ran her fingers through the curls of his hair.

When she saw he was done, she pulled him up by his hands and again embraced him.

"C'mon" she said as she began to walk backward, still holding onto his hands.

They began to walk along the shore, each of their arms around the other. She tucked her hand into his back pocket and leaned over so her head was resting on his shoulder.

They talked softly about the evening. How good the band was and how watery the drinks seemed as the night went on. The crazy way people danced after they had more than a few drinks.

Looking up, she saw that there was a group of rocks that jutted out into the water. Most of them were quite large. Big enough to jump off of into the ocean.

Again, pulling him by the hand she ran toward them.

Reaching the outcropping, both breathing heavily, he more so then her, they each leaned against the largest rock, which reached high over their heads.

"Do you have your inhaler?" she asked. He nodded his answer and reached into his pocket and produced it. He held it up, but in the darkness all she could make out was another dark shape. Putting it to his lips, he pressed the plunger down twice and took the medicine deep into his lungs.

She waited a few moments until she noticed his breathing returning to normal.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thanks."

With that she pushed off from the rock and stood before him. Reaching down to the hem of her dress, she pulled her it up over her head. Tossing it so it reached a dry spot on the sand, she continued with her bra and panties until she stood before him, nude.

She then covered his mouth with hers and gave him a deep, passionate and long lasting kiss.

"I don't think I'm quite as drunk as I led you to believe. Now take off your clothes. We're going skinny dipping."

Not waiting for his answer she ran off to the water, splashing her way in. She then swam out so she was up to her shoulders. Calling out, but not too loudly, she said "your fiancée, two 'ee's ' is waiting!"

Not having to be asked again, Leonard followed suit and undressed throwing his clothes so they were next to hers.

As he reached her, she put her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, pulling him as close as physically possible . She began to kiss him again, with more passion then on the shore. Pulling back, they each looked into the other's eyes. Then moving quickly with and into each other in the water, they began to make love. Their passion not subsiding as the waves lapped at the portions of their bodies not submerged. No one but the other to hear their increased breathing. The soft cries of pleasure and the whispered endearments for their ears alone.

Nearly thirty minutes later, they stumbled to the shore and collapsed onto the sand. Leonard was flat on his back breathing heavily again, but smiling at the beautiful, lovely woman who was leaning on her elbow above him, drawing circles on his chest.

"I love you Leonard Hofstadter" she whispered.

He returned with "and I love you Penny - - -" before he could continue, she put her forefinger on his lips. She shook her head no and whispered back "don't say it. Don't say it until it's Hofstadter.


End file.
